Secret Wishes
by pelespen
Summary: A teasing little threesome ficlet with our favourite werewolf...


_Implied Threesome._

* * *

Panic surrounded her for the briefest of moments when she finally came to, her eyes opening to darkness, the darkness due to something tied around her head, covering her eyes. She tried to remove it, but found herself bound, wrists tied together, over her head, feet forced apart by a soft silk tie around each ankle.

Panic receded as a familiar voice shushed her.

"You're safe love, you just blacked out for a bit, remember?"

_Sirius._

She did remember, of course – the party. An impromptu gathering. Unexpected friends – not Harry, nor Ron, nor Ginny. Remus was there, as was Tonks. Luna, Fred, George… even Draco made an appearance, which had seemed incredibly unlikely at the time, but he'd come with Luna…

There was alcohol, a lot of it. It had been a lovely gathering, really. Secrets shared in whispers – what was it she'd told Sirius and Remus - ?

The bed dipped beneath her and she felt his breath, hot against her thighs, traveling over her stomach, hovering over one nipple, but not touching. Oh, agony – she arched into him, which only caused him to laugh softly.

Now she remembered. Secrets shared – something she'd always secretly fantasized…

…But no. Remus was married, married to Tonks, and she to Sirius, and there was certainly no way… and had she _really_ confessed all that? Her head pounded slightly with the aftereffects of too much liquor. Someone had brought absinthe – the real kind. Who? Oh yes – Draco. That figured.

Another brief flicker of panic swept through her – pure instinct really, it wasn't as if she didn't trust the wizard who had tied her to his bed. She jerked against the bindings holding her hands and feet in place, stopping, panting at the soft chuckle that rumbled again from the wizard who was still hovering over her. _What was he waiting for?_

"Don't tease her so, Pads," another voice said softly from a corner of the room.

Heat swept through her, doubtlessly painting her entire body in an embarrassed but aroused flush. _Remus_… Oh, gods…

"Oh, very well, Moony," Sirius murmured petulantly.

Hermione gasped at the sudden touch of lips and tongue on her stomach, burning a path up to one breast, then another, searing her nerves more than she'd ever experienced before in her life.

Her lack of sight, lack of control, sent her senses into overdrive. The mere brush of Sirius' trousers against her inner thigh sent her pulse reeling. Her ears even picked up the soft creak of their visitor shifting in his chair, then the subtle sound of a zipper sliding down its muted metal track.

_This isn't really happening… is it?_ she thought feverishly as lips, teeth, and tongue blazed back down her midsection, lower, dipping into her belly button, lower still then pausing just at the crest of her pubis.

She couldn't help the frustrated little cry that escaped her lips as she pulled at her bindings again.

"He's watching you, love," Sirius quietly taunted. She could feel his breath against her aching core. "Watching _us_," he amended, nuzzling against her now. "He's going to watch as you come for me, for us. You're so beautiful, my love."

Hermione was nearly hyperventilating now, shyness battling with her innermost fantasies and the suggestion of what this all would mean later. All that was completely obliterated, however, with a sudden swipe of Sirius' tongue along her folds.

She wasn't the only one who gasped.

She could hear Remus moving, hear his breath quickening as Sirius burrowed his face between her widely spread legs. It was all too much to process, and finally, in one heated wave, she gave herself over to the sensations that were sweeping through her body and mind.

"That's it – give in, Hermione," the werewolf murmured from his corner, and Sirius moaned against her, his lips closing around that sensitive bud of flesh and suckling.

She jerked against her bindings again, this time because she wanted so desperately to plunge her fingers into her lover's raven hair, to hold him against her while he brought her to climax.

Seeming to sense this, Sirius pulled back with an infuriating chuckle, his lips barely teasing her outer folds now.

"No…" she moaned in protest, nearly crying.

"Sirius…" Remus admonished in a rough voice.

"You do it," her dark-haired wizard replied smugly, and she felt the mattress dip again.

* * *


End file.
